


Kakashi, the lock's broken...

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, anko is just anko lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: The duo gets, "trapped" in their apartment when the door's lock gets broken unexpectedly.





	Kakashi, the lock's broken...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic is part of the 2019 kakaobi week, and the prompt I chose is "Trapped together" Please enjoy!

They were in their shared apartment when Obito asked, “Why isn’t the door opening?” Out of all the questions his boyfriend would have asked that definitely wasn’t the worst but also not necessarily the best.

“What do you mean?” Kakashi was hoping this was just a weird joke, please let it be a weird joke…

“I mean the door isn’t fucking opening,” Kakashi followed his voice to see the problem, when Obito noticed him he told him that, “I think the lock broke, I’m pretty sure we’re stuck for now,” despite having an actual problem there was no scowl on his face, he had a devious grin that made Kakashi dream of the ability to read minds.

Kakashi asked, “We could just leave through the windows...” they were shinobi, they could definitely escape.

Obito seemed exasperated with logic and reasoning, “Orrrrrrr, we could just stay at home, since we can’t leave…” Kakashi snorted at his boyfriend’s bad way of asking him if he wanted a lazy day, however he wasn't going to decline but he needed to know,

“Did you break the lock so we could stay in?” Obito looked mildly offended,

“I actually didn’t, we’re going to have to get a new one, but that’s a problem for future us,” Kakashi knew he shouldn’t have dated someone who procrastinates like him, an awful idea on his part, at least he was cute.That door wasn’t going to be fixed for months, well he entered through windows anyways. Kakashi gave in, 

“Alright, what do you want to do?” He gave a dramatic sigh at the end, Obito laughed, then walked towards him and pushed him onto the couch, then crawled on top of him, then kissed his neck. 

“I wanna cuddle, make out like teens, and maybe watch a movie,” he demanded, Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, and told him, 

“I’m sure all we’re we will do is watch the movie, nothing else,” Obito did his best to ignore the leer in that sentence and told Kakashi to shut up. He laughed then sat up slightly and pulled Obito into his lap, “Thank god there’s no way we could escape…” Obito shoved him then yanked him back to kiss him. “Mmmmhmmm no way, not that you want to,” Obito agreed. 

“So what movie did you have in mind?” Kakashi asked while reaching for the remote, and Obito did not stare at his midriff that was exposed by his shirt riding up while Kakashi stretched and blush. “I don’t know, maybe tangled?” Kakashi snorted, starting laughing then asked, 

“You get me all worked up and you want to watch a children’s movie?” Kakashi definitely found humor in Obito’s preferences for movies, if the mirth in his voice wasn’t a dead giveaway. Obito shoved him again, “Shut up! It’s a good movie” Kakashi told him he couldn’t believe him as he open netflix and propped himself on the armrest. Obito layed down and shuffled until he was comfortable and happily absorbed his boyfriend’s body heat. He was laying on top of Kakashi with their chests together and his head tucked under Kakashi’s chin.

“Fucking tangled, You.are.four.” Kakashi was laughing at him again, Obito nipped his neck as revenge, even though he stopped laughing he could feel the rumble of amusement in his chest.

“Stop laughing!” Obito whined,

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

“Okay a little….but really tangled?” Obito pulled their hiatate to cover both eyes as a rebuttal, “Shut uppppp” Obito complained once more,

“Make me.” Kakashi smirked from his pinned position under Obito, he lifted Kakashi’s hiatate, and lowered his mask. Obito leaned in for a kiss and slid his hands up Kakashi's side. The he jabbed his fingers in between his ribs and caused Kakashi to spasm and let out an embarrassing high pitched squeal. Kakashi pushed Obito up, and pulled his mask up to cover his blush. He tried to regain what little dignity he had and was failing spectacularly. Then Obito taunted him,

“I mean, we are trapped whatever shall we do?”

Then they heard the knocking, and Rin’s girlfriend yelling.

“HEY THOTS! RIN’S BACK, SHE’S WAITING FOR YOU!” Although Anko telling them Rin’s each and every opinion and emotion had been annoying every now and then, but they both were out of tune with their emotions and picking up signals in others so it was useful sometimes as they had unintentionally hurt her feeling numerous times before. They heard Rin’s significantly quieter, “I’m home and just wanted to stop by,” Kakashi didn’t necessarily hate Anko, just really enjoyed antagonizing her and avoiding her presence. He covered Obito’s mouth before shouting out so they could hear him,

“The lock broken, you’ll have to find out a new way to get in,” he knew even though the wards let would let them in the ones on the windows were stronger and Rin thought it was improper. Then a booming crash burst through their apartment and Anko’s loud stomping gait found its way into the living room. Anko had a devilish gleam in her eye when she noticed their position. Obito rolled off and landed on his feet just in time for Rin to walk in.

He welcomed her back and Kakashi waved, Obito slunk past the duo to leave Kakashi in their clutches and to see what the fuck Anko did that involved a crash. He peeked into the entryway and noticed some splinters where the door was and looked down and saw the remains of the door on the floor, with boot prints on it, probably Anko’s. Well instead of a lock they’re getting a new door Obito thought to himself. Although having a gaping hole leading into his home didn’t make Obito feel safe the wards that were still strong made him feel safe enough.

He slinked back in a attempt to save Kakashi from the tag teaming that was certainly happening. When he returned the girls were on the couch as well with Anko’s arm around Rin, and Kakashi was sitting up but was still slouching. He decided he was going to sit between Anko and Kakashi as an apology for ditching him. Being a human barrier didn’t sound appealing but neither did a grumpy Kakashi.

They welcomed Rin back and told them about her mission that her teacher, Tsunade, had sent her on. With a small slug gently wiggling across her neck the entire time that Obito had been staring at. It was a light purple but left a neon orange ooze. Gross.

Why did they have such creepy summons, Obito could hear one of Anko’s various pets slithering around somewhere, he didn’t know if it was good or bad that he didn’t know where it was. Well, so much for being trapped when your friend is dating Anko...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, comments, and tell me if you see some spelling or grammar errors!


End file.
